Meteorite
by Dragon2323
Summary: When a meteor falls in the Everfree Forest, two teams of Elite Guards discover it, alongside Princess Luna. When a pony rises from it - whom is birthed from meteors - it rises into question about what happened, how they appeared there, and what Sol'terric, the meteor pony, can do to fit in. / Oneshot, rated T. Will make it a proper story with good reception, so R&R?


**So**, originally, I intended for this story to be a Halo and My Little Pony crossover, in which you would see Orbital Drop Shock Troopers from over 543 years upon the future, discover Equestria that many years into the past. After sitting here and playing Russian Roulette with the easel, I've decided on something to be much more apparent – creating a saga out of M80.

I'm joking, don't worry. Instead, what I intend to do, is something not entirely thought of from what I have read on this site before. Dropping from Orbit as a meteor, instead revealing a pony. Good idea, or no?

**I **haven't seen very much come from myself, in the terms of overcoming my perfectionism, but don't see too much to come from that either way. But, hey, if I feel right, I think that all of us can be rest-assured that I'll rewrite M-80, as if it wasn't that bad**.**

**A **big topic to come in this story changes a lot, and I want to briefly go over a little bit of knowledge that will help you attain a lot more thoughts in this story.

_Guns exist in Equestria._

Think about the "find a pet song" in which Rainbow – and I quote – says, "faster than a bullet" or words amongst those lines. This really means that in Equestria, there have been guns. Knowledge taken from lunar-solstice at tumblr, the sports ball term for a bullet wouldn't be able to meet Rainbow's speed. The closest on that speed, is a bullet. Or at least a musket ball. This means Guards may be depicted with muskets.

_There are more ponies than just changelings, batponies, pegasi, earth ponies, and unicorns._

Thinking back on earlier generations of My Little Pony, there are such things as seaponies and more.

_Equestria's atmosphere, at the outer layer, is filled incredibly with magic. _

This could mean that if someone hit Equestria through space – _hi, you're a pony now, Paul_. That kind of thing.

_There are elite forms of the guard to be mentioned in this story._

Both types of Guard, Solar and Lunar, have a unit called the Overwatch. Shock trooper style deal. Then, there are Luna's Sentinels, and Celestia's Archons. Altogether, these three units are there – after the Changeling invasion – to ensure _nothing at all fucks up._

However, without further a due, I bring you the first chapter of _Meteorite_ – entitled _Orbital Drop_ _since I wanted to mess with you guys a little._

**Prologue: **Orbital Drop

Everything around me seared. The temperature rose, and I felt some faint bit of pain. Everything was shifting. Within a few seconds, the constant heat had begun cooling out. A shock-wave rattled my being, and I couldn't open my eyes. It was as if I could never see, in the first place. My ears twitched, but I couldn't hear anything. Pain began to figure it's way out through my form and my bloodstream. I almost choked on the air that gave itself away. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I coughed. Painfully.

My form was freed, and I couldn't see too much at the moment, despite all of the trees around myself. I heard a few bones in my back pop successfully and pleasurably back into place as I slowly stood. It made me lurch a little bit, and around myself, I saw brown rock, trees, and glorified fauna. I pressed what I recognized as a hoof, against a piece of the rock. My hoof was brown, mottled with six holes, lining up the leg. It seemed like it was built that way, naturally. It, at least, was not disturbing.

I reached up as if to clear my eyes, but instead felt a horn amongst hairs.

My mind fractured into several thoughts, that I never recognized. Around myself, I suddenly heard a variety of hoofsteps. At least, that was what I could recognize. These each started to zero in on the apparent rock I stood amongst. Four-legged forms that were accompanied by purple and blue armours, and gold and red armours. They looked threatening, and I didn't want to discern them as that. At least, I think I didn't.

"_Whatever_ you are, stand down on regards of the interest of both the Princesses, and their Sentinels and Archons respectively." A voice called out. I didn't recognize the language. I tried to analyse it, at least I thought. Before I was ready, I tried to usher a response.

"Embol'tik?" My mouth opened for the first time, without regarding breathing. I was speaking, clearly – a slight chirp in my confused tone. As my eyes zeroed in on everything around me, I could see in much more clear detail.

"I have to remind you to stand down, and cease speaking for the time being. You will be brought to a hearing with the Princesses to seek out what being you are." One of the beings – I was making connections. Sentinels were dark, Archons were light. One had plush looking wings, the other had scaly and leathery looking wings.

"_Embol'tik_?" I continued, trying to persevere with a little bit of contact. My weight shifted against the rock, as I looked around. For the most part, I was standing over them. Height made a difference. I heard a click, some long objects being pointed towards myself. However, a voice hollered.

"_Stand down!_" It sounded odd. Different from all the others, and I couldn't keep my mind on it. I inhaled for a few seconds, tasting the air. It was calming my nerves better than my situation was flaring them. Compared to some of the Archons, whom had horns, and the others with wings, a dark blue mare had been walking forwards. I glanced behind myself to see if there would be any method of escape if I didn't enjoy my situation's outcome.

"Child of the stars," the voice continued. It was calmer – and had a much more gentle ring to it now. I cocked my head to the side with full attention, shifting my weight on the meteor again. They spoke again. "You have sought contact before, or am I mistaken?"

"Sol'terric?" I continued trying to communicate.

Something had surprised me, within the next few moments of conversation. One of the Sentinels glanced at me, then the other being as if both parties turned out to be mutually insane.

"_Embol'tik,_ vertil Sol'terric, meckari pol Deras, Sol'terric." The dark blue being continued, with an attempt at making the usual "chirrup" sound with each pronunciation of Sol'terric.

An Archon had spoken, next. Of unease. "The language of the Old Stars?"

The dark blue one's horn glew. Something I recognized as a searing feeling made me reel back, though this contact had continued. I let out a high pitched chirrup, unsatisfying the Sentinels and Archons standing before the meteorite. The dark blue individual was very determined.

"Calm yourself. Is it Sol'terric, of which you go by?" The dark blue one continued after the glowing stopped.

The Sentinels were steadying before the Archons. The long sticks were pointed in the air at each's side. I didn't feel like I could say anything, at first. I let out a gentle chirp, as if I didn't understand the question.

"Likotol, derran Sol'terric?" The dark blue figure continued in a language I understood. Their horn glew very briefly, and stopped.

I pursed my lips, as if I was trying to think. It obviously revealed healthy-looking fangs, which took the attention of some of the two groups – Sentinels and Archons – who both looked onwards as if they were of shock. I opened my mouth, ringing my thoughts up one by one.

"_I am Sol'terric, cil vontas, lady of night._" My vocabulary felt strange, now that the language was definitely unfamiliar. A ringing emitted nearby, something trying to attract my attention. Did something hear the high-pitched chirp? I ignored it, at once.

I stumbled down the meteorite, obviously further revealing myself to the three parties before me.

_Embol'tik. Hello. Vertil – are you. Sol'terric – my name. Meckari – assure yourself. Pol – of. Deras – no harm. Cil – yes. Vontas – it's true._ I recovered my initial choice of vocalization in my mind. A vocabulary nobody but my other party understood. That was good, because I didn't lack contact. I wanted to understand more about everything.

Sediment clung to my hard body, shaking off as I made a slightly wobbly step. I didn't satisfy the Sentinels, or the Archons, by taking attention off of what seemed to be an authority figure. One raised the long stick again, but was thickly commanded.

"Dare not, Sentinel." The Lady of Night stated.

Overlooking myself in a puddle – the first thing I saw that was reflective, I saw that all four legs, ended in a flat plateau of hard body. Hooves. However, lining each leg, were a series of holes, capping out at the number of six and starting earliest at three. Two had entered the small horn, which initiated an apparent complaint.

"It looks like a Changeling, Princess. Not to disrupt your guidance, but is it to be trusted?" One of the Archons stated. I saw their face – one of instinctive worry – in the puddle.

"Archon, this is a child of the stars which I weave." the Lady of Night took some form of offence to the statement.

My eyes were delicate orbs of blue, like the material I gazed upon, but my body was brown. The hair which followed from head and rump were both of a calming shade of brown, as well a mix of a green. The softest part of my body, aside from the hair which adorned both head and rump, were the brown ears – almost like small nubs, with a definite hole at the end, making a shape very relevant to a crescent.

I was grasping a clear and definite understanding of these colours. I turned towards the Lady of Night. I had to ask something, but not a few times have I thought the words would come out.

"What do you want from me, _lady of Night_?" I peacefully questioned. My tone was new and thick.

"Sol'terric, I am Princess Luna, clear to be your Lady of Night. However, what I want from you is not certain. What is best for you, is you vertolki – _please_ – come with us. There are other beings in this forest, many of which may harm you."

As a passive being, Princess Luna's words – the Princess term indicating some form of femininity – had very well sparked a will of trust between myself and the three parties before me. I stepped forwards, and the Sentinels and Archons had seemed to calm down.

"Kerral vel gerta?" _Lead the way?_

Luna nodded. Things were changing pace, and I had so many questions that I would ask, if I knew the language a lot better. I'd learn it in due time. I heard the Sentinels and Archons fall into rank, as if they never suspected a thing as of now. Several thoughts flooded my mind. I looked back on the rock I had fallen within, as if it were my birthplace, and a home. However, I could not be certain about what willed me to look back. I gazed onwards, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Stay calm, Sol'terric. It is not within anyone here's will to harm you – or are you unfortunately looking back on the rock you were spawned from, child of stars?" Luna advised, before stating a question. I almost never understood the phrase which she fronted with, and shook my head a few seconds.

"Cil, I look back on the _rock_ I was _spawned from_." Some of these terms and phrases were not easy for me to react to. I glanced around with no true enough thought before looking onwards. Trees, rocks, and fauna were giving way to a beautiful, bright light. The Archons began to alternate and move in front of the individual I came to know as Luna, now. Defending. As a peaceful being, I wondered if this would radiate from a possible state of war. The counterpart to the Archons, the Sentinels, closed up line behind us. They were each in a calm, column-like formation, as to the thought nothing was happening.

What I could remember as my belly growling, had brought some attention from the Lady of Night. She looked at me briefly, with a shake of her head. "Try to withstand for due time, my newly found friend. I don't intend to starve you. Unlike a pet, I hope we can understand your diet. It'd be a shame if anything could befall you that drew hopes uncertain far ways off."

Naturally, I would suppose that this would be a general welcome to the place I found myself on.

"Sol vadaerri?" I questioned. _What is this turf?_

"Equestria." Luna answered the question that would emit from my lips, in my own language. One I felt most comfortable with speaking in, rather than the one she willed upon me, to make it better understood.


End file.
